1. Field
The present disclosure relates to computer-generated scene data and, more specifically, to a computer-generated scene data using hierarchy trees.
2. Related Art
A computer-generated animation is typically created by rendering a sequence of images, with each image depicting a computer-generated scene composed of one or more computer-generated objects (e.g., a character, tree, table, or chair). Frequently, the computer-generated images illustrate a scene containing multiples of similar objects (e.g., multiple characters, trees, tables, or chairs). For example, a scene may include hundreds of people sitting in the stands of a stadium at a sporting event or a scene may include a distribution of pine trees to produce a forest effect.
More specifically, when generating a virtual three-dimensional scene that includes a forest of pine trees, it is computationally less expensive to reproduce the same pine tree repeatedly to form the forest than it is to design, develop, maintain, and render hundreds of different trees to form the forest. Reproducing the same pine tree to form the forest is also much less time-consuming for the artist who is designing the scene.
However, it is not aesthetically desirable to have a forest of pine trees where all the pine trees in the forest are identical. Such a homogeneous forest is not realistic and would not be viewed as photorealistic to an observer who views the scene, such as in a rendered animation. Changing even minor details of the pine trees in the forest adds a high degree of realism. For example, changing the color of the trees, the texture of the trees, the number and placement of branches on the trees, and the color of the trees' leaves makes the forest, and therefore the scene including the forest, significantly more realistic.
More generally, the ability to reproduce multiple variations of assorted elements that extend beyond objects in a virtual three-dimensional scene is advantageous. It is therefore desirable to create a generalized system for configuring and managing the reproduction of elements in a computer-generated scene and applying variations to the reproductions.